wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby
"You think it's funny. It's not going to be funny you poop balls!" ''-Toby to the MacHeath wolves''. Toby is a grizzly bear cub, who is a friend of Edme and was cubnapped by some of the MacHeath wolves, to start a war between the wolves of the Watch and the bears of the Beyond in Watch Wolf. Toby, along with his brother Burney, lives on, but their mother Bronka has died. Description Toby is a small, young, grizzly bear cub with brown fur with silvery tips and cocoa brown eyes. Family﻿ Bronka- Mother (deceased) Burney- Brother Grizz- Great Grandfather History 'Watch Wolf' When some wolves leave sharing a kill with Bronka, she goes to sleep, leaving her sons Toby and Burney to play in the river. Faolan and Edme come in, and Faolan sleeps, too. He wakes up to find Edme with Toby and his brother, which Edme has taught the cubs the game of Hidey Bone. Faolan shooes Edme away, telling her that if Bronka wakes up, their going to get their heads ripped off. As they leave, Toby then begins to cry. Later, four MacHeath wolves cubnap Toby, thinking they can cause a war between the bears and Watch wolves. They take him to "The Pit", a stone canyon with a rabid wolf, Old Cags. He upsets the MacHeath wolves by not telling his name. He makes up a name, Ishodd, which sounds like Old Wolf Language. He hides from Cags in a stone. Later in the book, Faolan, Edme and their new friend Arthur come to rescue the cub. They find the way in to the Pit and while Edme and Arthur distract the rabbid wolf, Faolan retrieves the cub. Sadly, Arthur is killed by Cags. The three (Faolan, Edme, and Toby) make it to the Black Glass Desert just in the nick of time to stop the war. Toby is then reunited with his mother and Burney and his great grandfather, Grizz. 'Frost Wolf' Although Toby does not physically appear in Frost Wolf, it is possible he went into false hibernation with Bronka and Burney. 'Spirit Wolf' Toby is found by the surviving wolves of the earthquake crying, along with his brother Burney. They lost their mother, Bronka, during the quake. They refuse to believe she is dead. Personality Toby is a talkitive, playful and thoughtful cub. He is often scolded or slapped for talking to much. He is brave and hopeful cub, as in when he was in the Pit he did not let his spirits down and reminded himself that him, Old Cags and fear were in the pit. He decided to kill fear, by not giving Old Cags his name, making Cags become confussed and unable to think straight. He doesn't like sleeping, but loves to play. He also loves eating, and often ask his mum, Bronka, if they really have to sleep the whole winter without eating. On the other hand, Burney, Toby's brother, is quiet and thoughtful.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Trivia *His great grandfather, Grizz, is very likely deceased. *Toby hates sleeping and loves eating.﻿ Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stub Articles Category:Pups/Cubs Category:Spirit Wolf Characters